finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Belias
Belias, the Gigas is a recurring creature from the world of Ivalice. He appears as a four-armed giant with ram-like horns. Belias has appeared as both a Summon of Fire and one of the Lucavi, and is associated the sign Aries, the Ram, which is visible by his horns. Appearances ''Final Fantasy XII Belias is the first Esper obtained in ''Final Fantasy XII. From his power of Fire, Belias's color sign is Red. He is referred to as the Mesha Ascendant, which is the Sanskrit name of its Zodiac sign as used in Jyotish (Hindu) astrology. Belias resists damage from Axes and Hammers. Belias is found in the Tomb of Raithwall guarding King Raithwall's tomb. He is the only Esper that must be summoned during the main storyline, to open the gate to the Giruvegan. Though the player may assign him to any party member, in the ''Final Fantasy XII'' manga Belias's glyph is emblazoned on the back of Ashe's hand to mark his servitude to her. Belias can be unlocked in the Sky Pirate's Den in the Clan Primer. By acquiring every Esper, including Zodiark, the player gets the award of High Summoner. Belias is also Ashe's summon in the Final Fantasy XII playable demo. Belias's license costs 10 LP, and he requires one Mist Charge to summon. Attacks ;Painflare A Fire-elemental attack. It is like the standard higher level Fire spell. ;Hellfire A Fire-elemental attack, and Belias's ultimate attack. Twirling his staff, Belias summons a giant fireball. He then sets his staff ablaze, jumps high into the air and thrusts his staff into the earth, making the ground break apart. Fire and molten rock from the depths of hell spew out, burning everything in their path and damaging the enemy. In Final Fantasy XII International, Painflare's power was boosted. Belias can also cast Fira and Cura. He also has the Piercing Magic augment. Gambit Information Stats Belias absorbs Fire, is weak against Water, and takes half damage from every other element. Actions Status Effects *Libra Augments Gallery ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings At the Yapih Caverns, after taking care of Ba'Gamnan, the party attempts to hunt down the Judge of Wings to the Dais of the auracite. Before they can approach her, she summons Belias to attack the party. After defeating Belias, as well as a whole horde of Fire Yarhi, the party gets closer to the Judge. However, Belias was only a distraction; the Judge of Wings has now had enough time to summon Bahamut, the ultimate summon. After the following scenes, the party can access Belias on the Ring of Pacts. Belias is a Rank III Magical (Ranged) Fire summon. Vaan learns his Quickening after defeating him. *'Painflare': Deals heavy Fire damage to one foe. *'Firaja: Deals heavy Fire damage to all foes in range. ''Final Fantasy XII'' Manga In the manga version of Final Fantasy XII the Esper's glyph marks itself on the summoner's body as a sign of its servitude to him/her. Ashe's group enters the Tomb of Raithwall and to Belias's chamber and Basch, Vossler, Fran and Balthier battle Belias while Ashe, Vaan and Penelo try to enter the door the Esper was guarding to get the Dawn Shard. Vaan wishes to assist in fighting Belias, but Ashe tells him their mission to retrieve the Dawn Shard takes priority. Vaan is displeased with Ashe's attitude towards power and her friends, and leaves her to retrieve the nethicite herself. Ashe returns to protect Vaan before Belias can strike him down, and the group defeats it, Belias's glyph marking the back of Ashe's hand. The group is captured to Judge Magister Ghis's Dreadnought Leviathan where Ashe enters a trance-like state and summons Belias against Ghis. As the Dawn Shard's reaction causes a chain of system failures and explosions through the airship, Ashe awakens from her trance and sees her arm where Belias's glyph appeared has grown bulbous and deformed. She dismisses Belias, causing her arm to be cut to a stump below the elbow. ''Final Fantasy XIV In ''Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn, Tristan Nightflicker summons Belias-Egi to fight alongside him during his boss fight in the "Primal Burdens" quest. Belias-Egi shares the same model with Ifrit-Egi, although his size is much bigger and his color is purple instead of red. ''Final Fantasy Tactics'' Also known as '''Velius, Belias is one of the Lucavi and the second fought in the storyline. Dormant in the Aries Zodiac Stone, Belias awoke as Wiegraf Folles, who held its stone, crawled out of Orbonne Monastery with mortal wounds, and immediately offered to save his life in exchange for him to join the Lucavi. Wiegraf accepted and was transformed into the Gigas, as Ramza watched in awe. He then left the monastery to join the Knights Templar. Wiegraf, or Belias, later participated in The Horror of Riovanes alongside his leader, Folmarv Tengille, slaughtering several guards of Riovanes. Wiegraf was confronted by Ramza, and defeated, which triggered his transformation into the Gigas. Meanwhile, Ramza's comrades arrived and together they banished the Gigas back into the Stone. ''Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Belias returns as a Scion. A unit must be equipped with the Gigas Pendant to summon him. His attack, Hellfire, deals heavy Fire damage to all foes. Pictlogica Final Fantasy Belias appears in ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy as a boss and summon. ''Final Fantasy Artniks ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper Etymology Trivia *After acquiring every esper, Belias's sprite is added to the Sky Pirate's Den of Final Fantasy XII and the player is awarded with the title of "High Summoner". *In the manga version of Final Fantasy XII, Belias's glyph marks itself on the back of Ashe's hand as a sign of its servitude to her. de:Belias es:Belias it:Belias Category:Final Fantasy XII Espers Category:Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Espers Category:Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Scions